1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an abrasion and laceration resistant covering (Bra) for inflatable objects.
2. Description of Prior Art
Before this date inflatable boats have created a great deal of owner frustration due to their easily lacerated fabric and then tending to deflate. Lacerations are produced by unavoidable contact with sharp objects. Barnacles, nails protruding from docks and sharp rocks are a few of the offenders. Laceration holes are a major factor in shortening the life of inflatable boats.
Boats of this type tend to be expensive. They range from $1400.00 to $2800.00 for a 10 foot length. Inflatables in the 18 to 20 foot range may cost as much as $24,000.00.
The closest prior art that I have been able to find is the auto bra. I can find no patent number on any that I have seen for sale. This is designed to cover the front of the fenders and grill of an auto. The material is a soft vinyl for the purpose of protecting against rock chips in the auto paint.
The inflatable boat bra is used in a totally different industry, on different products, offers protection against different assaults, fastens in a different manner and adds a feature of equipment organization by the use of mesh bags that fit along the inside of the inflatable boat. The very nature of inflatable boats require that the manufacturer use fabrics that will hold air and are resistant to sun rot. These fabrics are prone to laceration and puncture. Heretofore the recommended solution for leaks has been to apply a patch to the boat fabric. Often times the patch must be applied while the boat is in use and will not hold. A hole close to a boat feature, such as a seam or D ring, is almost impossible to patch due to a change in surface level.
An additional use of the bra is to organize equipment. Inflatable boats are commonly purchased as work or sport boats These activities usually entail the carrying of considerable equipment that ends up in a pile on the floor of the boat. Moving from one end to the other of the boat becomes very difficult because of a disorganized pile of equipment. This also tends to damage the more delicate equipment. Attached to the bra in the area to be inside of the inflatable boat are a plurality of mesh nylon pouches. These are used to organize the equipment that is being used in the boat.
Most inflatables are gray, white, black or some other color that is difficult to see in rough water. A drab color is a severe disadvantage if the inflatable boat is used as a life raft or lost at sea.